Big Four Forever
by all about party and crazy
Summary: Human AU . Hiccup ,Jack ,Merida and Rapunzel moved to high school . When a History project to learn about 'family heritage' came up , the group discovered the hidden and forgotten truth of their own family and decided to learn more of their families forgotten past . Slight Merricup and Jackunzel .
1. Chapter 1

**- Author's Note -**

**Hey everyone ! this is my first fanfic so go easy on me . Anyway this 'literature' ( or whatever it is you prefer to call ) is one of my favorite crossover , possibly the best one ... The Big Four ! *Tada !* So here i am , deciding to finally write something instead of reviews and various comments to cool stories , like the one Mr. Gabriel Blessing wrote , and hopefully i can improve my writing bit by bit too ! **

**Just so you know , i stumbled on many stories about the big four combination . Such as the one where they all become spirits and fight together or they goes to Hogwarts and learn magic .. and truthfully i thought they were all amazing in their own rights . However , i still prefer the high school themes . **

**but i'll tell you this , i still decide to add the elements of the original story aside from the characters , which means power too . but i'm still contemplating on this plan . If there are any changes i'll make sure to add it in other chapters . Other things is that i won't include merida's scottish accent since its too difficult . so sorry for her fans **

**For your information , which you should all known the moment you access this website is that i own nothing of the HTTYD , RoTG , the brave , or tangled . They belong to their rightful owners ( pitifully wasn't me . ) **

**and so ... ENJOY . **

* * *

**Big Four Forever **

Prologue

..Hiccup can't stop himself from getting petrified by nervousness . Taking a gulp of saliva to wash his ever drying throat while forcibly taking a deep calming breath did nothing to calm his fried nerves . To his right , large and tall students and behind him was a group of the second year students , in other words the seniors . Hiccup added another force to his vice-like grip on the chair he was sitting while listening to the principle who blabbered unknown language to everyone present . His knuckles turned white from the force while his face was totally pale and covered by beads of cold sweat .

"Hey ... you okay ?"

The question almost flowed from his right ear to his left if not for his brain gear that started to work on blinding speed , a courtesy of his nervousness . He then turned around

"Y-yeah ! i'm fine ." he answered with stutters .

The one questioning him was as much as an odd ball as he is . Pure snow white hair that seems to be natural for him , pale skin that gives off the look of a sick poor boy , and a brilliant vibrant blue eyes that seems to be cold and warm at the same time . Much eaten by his awe , Hiccup forgot his heavy nervousness and instead stared at the white-haired student . He wore a blue hoodie jacket and leather pants that seems to be compliment his odd looks ... and he was barefooted .

"What ?" the stranger asked

"Ah ..Uh .. no its nothing . Its just .. how's your day ?" Hiccup asked to change the topic .

He mentally cursed himself for not actually think of a better topic to question like **why are you barefooted **or **is your hair color natural **or anything of the kind . Instead , he asked a total stranger how his day had gone . He smiled a crooked smile to hide his embarrassment .

**stupid ! stupid hiccup ! stupid hiccup ! **he mentally chided himself .

"its good . Thanks for asking ." the white haired guy replied with a grin . "I'm Jack ."

Hiccup blinked for a moment , then blinked again after realized that he was introducing himself . "Hiccup ." he replied silently .

Jack blinked in confusion . He rubbed the back of his head while looking expectantly to hiccup as if waiting something before finally spoke his confusion . "you got a hiccup because you're nervous ?" Jack asked innocently . The question wasn't meant as mockery but it was enough for hiccup to make him embarrassed .

"No . That's my name ." he informed . "and by the way is it that obvious ?"

Jack laughed in amusement as The information processed by his dim-witted brain . Five minutes , Ten minutes , and finally at the fifteenth minute he stopped with a sigh . Jack looked at the embarrassed and irritated boy beside him and smiled a guilty smile . "sorry , my bad manners . Who in their right mind would name their son like that ? No offense by the way ." Jack asked with hints of amusement . Hiccup looked at him disdainfully and sighed .

"my dad of course ." he said

"Well , good luck for you then . Oh ! its really obvious by the way . You sweat buckets and you hold the chair for dear life since the beginning and i almost thought that you're actually a statue ." jack chuckled mischievously . "anyway its nice to meet you ." he ended

"same goes for me ." Hiccup replied "i guess ."

* * *

Merida listened the principle while trying to decipher just what kind of language the old man used . After listening his whole ramble for a good 30 minutes , all she can understand is the "hello" at the beginning and the "welcome" he just pronounced . She sighed as she turned her head to the side to glare at a group of annoying little runts ( they really is short ) and gave them a long shush .

But it seems it doesn't gave the desired effect .

All three of the little man laughed while pointing their fingers towards her hair , effectively increasing her annoyance . Her eyebrows twitched and a thick angry mark appeared on her forehead with many veins popping in the sides .

**if i have my bow and arrows i would have already ...** she thought while listing all the dark things she would do silently in her head ... **damn little runt ! **she ended her thoughts

"excuse me ." a sing-sang melody like voice sounded to her ear .

Merida was about to give one of her most potent glare and yell at whoever this is she was facing and turned her head to see ... Hair . Lots of long shinning dazzling golden hair that flowed into the floor . A girl sat behind her , her face innocent as if she had no idea that she was about to feel the lion's roar . Her forest green eyes looker at merida with childish curiosity and finally she talked again .

"do you understand anything the principle said ?" she asked in another sing sang tone . "i can't understand a thing ." she ended .

"don't worry lass ." Merida assured her with a shooing motion to emphasize her point . "no one seems to bother to understand the man anyway . Besides , he talks gibberish ." Merida informed while looking sheepishly

**no one besides me i guess . **She snorted .

* * *

*AACHOO !*

hiccup sneezed loudly with a shiver behind his back as he wince and rub her nose to ease his imaginary ticklish feeling in his nose and once again listened intently to the gibberish ramble of the so called principle .

"someone badmouthing you ?" Jack grinned . He always have things for superstition .

"how do you know ?" Hiccup asked , shocked that his newly made friend was able to tell his sensitivity .

Jack gaped as his supposed jock was actually the real deal .

* * *

"my name is Rapunzel ." the golden haired girl spoke in a sing sang tone yet again . Maybe she lives in a karaoke room ?

"Merida dunbroch . Nice to meet you ." merida greeted .

after exchanging smiles , Merida kicked one of the noisy runt to the back and pulled Rapunzel to her side as she talked about many things with her . One of the most shocking facts is that she and her mother was somekind of hermit living far far away from civilation and just recently did she manage to slip out of her mother"s confine and escaped . Merida silently praised the seemingly innocent girl and cursed her mother for the worst of luck .

"that"s one of the most amazing life stories i've heard ." Merida admitted

"really ?' she asked , beaming her smile at the Dunbroch . "thank you . And what about you ?"

Merida told her most of her live which was partially normal compared to her hermit like 16 year old of life and her escapades which is cool . By the end of the story , the principle has bowed and disappeared at some point and all the students of the school was dismissed to attend their own classes or for the freshmen , sightseeing .

* * *

**Author's Note ( yet again ) **

**So this will be all for the prologue . I hope everyone can enjoy **

**if there's any critique , Comments , Suggestions please feel free to tell me and review . **

**Also don't forget the fav and follows . **

**Adios :) until the next chapter !**


	2. Chapter 2

**-Author's Note- **

**Hey there fellow readers ! I'm back with another chapter . So , i do a bit more reading and compared some with my prologue and found that it wasn't as satisfying , maybe i'll rewrite it at later times . Also , i'm going to thank changeofheart505 for the support and review she gave . I appreciate it ! Damn the school tests ! For the love of god i cant think of anything other than the goddamn science equation ! **

**Bah ! lets just forget it~**

**Since i have wrote it into 2 separate part of interaction hiccup with jack and Rapunzel with Merida , i wonder if i should keep this up until whatever i planned come or should have them meet one another like every other fics ... such dilemma . *sigh* **

**Oh well , come what is about to come ... **

**Of all of the four , i suppose jack's and Merida's personality are the most difficult to reanimate in the fic and so , made them kind of OOC in my understanding . Really ... i suppose i will have to be a bit more observative and careful on recreating the effect and choosing the words to tell their parts . That being said , please bear with the slight OOC-ness . I think i can get a better hang of it in a few try if possible and if worst comes to worst ... it will have to hang around before i can get the right point . **

**Anyway i own nothing of RoTG , HTTYD , Tangled , or brave . You should know that already .**

**Without further delay ... On with the Chapters ! **

* * *

**Big Four Forever **

chapter 1 

"So basically there are a total of 10 clubs . There are four in the arts division , five in the sports division , and the literature club ." jack concluded after finishing his trip together with Hiccup . "Well ... its sure is packed here , huh ?" Jack commented absently as he walked around with Hiccup .

Beside him , Hiccup was seriously contemplating which of the various clubs he should join . There are a few viable options , he idly noted . He would suit just fine in the artistic club , he was great with art . There's also the handicraft , he's doing good with both a brush and tools . Obviously , Sports are out of question since he was totally sucking in the physics and he's losing one of his legs. While Literature was kind of-

"-y' listening ?" Jack asked , pulling him away from his thoughts . "Oi ! which one do you think is better for me ?" he asked again

"Uh ... since it was you ... maybe you can do a good job with the sports club . Football perhaps ?" Hiccup answered with a shrug . Jack seems like the type for sports .

"Football ?" he muttered , sounding somewhat incredulous and lightly amused before he displayed a look similar to a business man that got his tidy suit sprayed with mud . "While i'm fine with physical activities , i still think that football was a game for spartan and barbarians ." he commented with a tired sigh , somewhat resigned . "and i'm not THAT built ." he said

Hiccup blinked ... one more time ... and laughed . loudly .

"What's so damn funny ?" he asked .

"Well , weren't you the one who said that you want to upgrade your popularity level just now ? Haha ... and seriously , you're really not THAT built ." Hiccup laughed as he commented . Try to imagine a heavily muscled jack and you'll see why . Truly Hilarious ... As they continued their walk , Hiccup kept on chuckling as the image continued to pop on his head .

"stop that chuckling you're sounding like an ominous serial killer ." Jack noted sarcastically .

* * *

"Merida , i think i heard some ominous chuckle just now ."

The voice of the innocent girl beside her brought Merida out of her daze . Why she was dazed , you ask ? Well it should be caused by the two godly amazing clubs she had just passed a few minutes back . The archery and the equestrian club ! Oh its like a wish come true and a dream out of her sleep ! she had jumped and squealed around when she first saw one of the beautiful black horse that the school's stable had taken care of . The archery club too . It has a large space and many targets to shoot . The bow and arrows are of good qualities too .

"Don't mind it ." she said , uncaring for the small irrelevant things that tried to destroy her fantasy . "Anyway , which club will you take ?" she asked The golden haired girl beside her .

"Its obviously Artistic . I love to paint pictures !" Rapunzel beamed happily .

"Oh ? i'll be the model then ." she joked

"Sure ." Rapunzel smiled . "...Merida , why are you gripping that ... " Rapunzel wrecked her head around to try and search for the words to describe the thing held in the redhead's grip .

"Piece of thrash that has no meaning to stand above the ground of earth ." she finished as she eyed the bruised and battered face of what once had been a second year student that dared to mock her hair and hit on Rapunzel . She has made a very clear point on her displeasure with a series of muay thai as well as karate moves that combined into a perfect combo one hit K.O .

"Ah ! that's what i mean ." she concluded innocently .

"Because i will make this 'Piece of thrash that has no meaning to stand above the ground of earth' as an example to those who dare to mock me and hit on you , maybe that could be an insurance to the bullied faction in this school ." she said with a sage nod .

"Wont that be ... a bit too much ?" Rapunzel asked .

"Rapunzel , look ! there's a cute bunny there !" Merida pointed halfheartedly

Rapunzel , being the innocent girl she is , noticed none of Merida's dry tone as well as her flat face , and so she dashed off with a shriek of "cute bunnies !" or something equally silly and childish .

* * *

"So jack , have you decided on something ?" Hiccup asked curiously .

"Hmm ? i think i will pass on everything for now ." he replied with a tired sigh "what about you ?" he asked back

"I took the artistic club ." Hiccup replied .

**[.. FOR ALL FRESHMEN , IF YOU HAVE FINISHED YOUR SCHOOL TRIP AND SIGHT SEEING , FEEL FREE TO HEAD BACK HOME .] **

"i'll take that as my cue to get back then ." hiccup commented

"go ahead ."

"i'll see you tomorrow then ." hiccup waved as he walked away "bye jack ."

"bye ."

* * *

**A/N **

**I've stated that school has ate the majority of my time with tests and projects . For that i guess writing fics and reading them will be a fleeting dream at this point . Luckily , i have a good time management so at least i'm capable of reading . **

**tsk ... I think this should be all for a while then . **

**adios **


End file.
